A Mistake or a Plan?
by Loyalty counts
Summary: At age twenty your fate is decided by the government. Either you live like a billionaire, or punished like a bigger with nothing but even worse. When Misaki lands up in the place where she thought she would, she couldn't help but wonder why her emerald eyed roommate was punished. Was not being able to love a punishment too? [AU] Trying a new genre, reviews appreciated.


**A Mistake or a Plan?**

 _Name: Misaki Ayuzawa._

 _Age: Twenty._

 _Gender: Female._

 _Problem: Hates men too much._

 _Fire number: five; misfits._

A raven-haired woman was blindfolded, her fate decided by the government. Her aunt never was really fond of her anyway. She felt the cold marble under her feet as she was led away in the sheer darkness, wondering what will her future be.

The people around her suddenly stopped and she heard the creaking of the door. And then the blindfold was removed from her eyes, making her cringe at the bright light.

"What's your name?" the woman in front of her asked.

She blinked and tried to process what was happening.

"Misaki." she said, her tongue having a will of its own.

"Your wrong. Your name is Misa." the woman said again.

Misaki wanted to scream 'no', say that this was unfair but she simply nodded.

"My name is Akira, and I am the president of this town, Hell Fire. You will be given different shoes to wear each day, and different clothes decided by people." she declared.

Misaki frowned, "Can't I wear what I want?" she asked.

The woman gave her a pointed look and looked into another file, "Your dress code would be decided by the Chief of this town, Usui Takumi. He will be your partner until we decide which one to put you with." the woman said sternly.

The door behind Akira opened, earlier which was not visible at all. The guards poked her back and she complied silently, entering a place that she would most rather not be.

The Hellfire.

Most people are born normal, and Misaki was certainly not normal. She had a twin. and compared to her twin, Suzuna, Misaki was the spoilt one according to her aunt because she protested too much. People who are born with a twin are sent for testing. With a lot of tests and analysis, they send one to paradise and the other to hell, as soon as they turn twenty. And those who were already born without a twin, well they are taken to paradise if they were a result of a healthy relationship.

But Misaki never understood what was meant by that.

As they led her towards a building in the farthest end of the street, she took her time observing the sky and her surroundings.

The sky was blood red, the clouds sickly orange and not a single bird chirped. She saw people walking with winces on their faces. Her eyes fell on their hands, they were bruised badly. Their faces were quite thin and she was already dreading it. The worst part was that she cannot even kill herself, it was against the rules.

She entered her new home, which was decent compared to what she saw opposite to this place. There was a hut with an open roof and inside were shards of glasses on which half naked women lay. She shuddered if she was supposed to live like that.

"That is for women who had done the worst in their lives." She jumped, hearing a smooth voice in the far end of the room.

A handsome man stood wearing a rubber suit that was maroon, complimenting his built. She felt herself sick because the realization seemed to dawn upon her.

"I am living with you?" she asked, her face already scrunched up, frowning.

He nodded and proceeded to knit a few things that seemed too raw for Misaki's liking. His blonde hair was unusually ruly, his emerald green eyes blank.

Wait, emerald green eyes?!

She gulped as she heard a few squeals from behind her. "Takumi please, I want to have fun with you today." one woman said in her high-pitched voice.

"No, he is going to sleep with me. He never has chosen any one of you anyway." she chided the women fighting beside her.

Misaki suddenly felt like throwing up, and the curtains were drawn. "Ignore them." he said, his eyes already on the done work.

"You are Usui Takumi." she stated.

He glanced at her then looked down, she took it as a yes.

"Then I don't want to stay here." she said, surprising him so that the needle almost pierced his finger.

"What?" he said, not believing his ears.

"I don't want to stay with you. A female partner would be more better rather than having a pheromonal man who is constantly pestered with women and looks like a complete alien." she told him, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the wall.

He stared at her, long and hard. She was beautiful, no doubt. Her hair was a mess, loose ponytail and her eyes, amber that he had never seen, were bright and different. He immediately felt like he was draw towards her.

"You can't. There is no such option." he mumbled, carefully observing the changing pattern of her face.

She almost stumbled and muttered a curse under her breathe.

"Then I will draw a line to maintain my privacy and keep well away from you." she said, however he shook his head, wondering how such a modest woman end up here.

She scowled banging her head on the wall. "Then I might as well die." she said.

In a flash, he was by her side, emotionless. "You are not doing anything like that. I am the chief and I will not allow any deaths." he sternly warned her. He pushed her against the wall and looked deep into her eyes.

"Look, even I don't want to stay with you, and the fact that you might keep staring at me might cause a bomb in the city. So, quit acting like you don't feel anything and get started." he said.

She jerked her hand out and kicked him were the sun doesn't shine.

"You're wrong. I have never felt any attraction towards any man." she said, leaving him completely shocked that any woman would even hit him.

Her wandering became too painful on the seemingly rough ground, with no shoes provided. She sighed and her eyes fell on the broken glass shards on the ground. Then she recalled that while her aimless walking spree, she had come upon the well of blazing fire.

Quickly, she gathered as many glass shards as possible and started looking for a metal. Her grin was large when she found a metal rod and a utensil.

Suddenly, she heard rumbling, her head shot up and soon enough some nasty stuff fell from the upper world.

Of course, she assumed that would be something that people would throw away. She took the steel plates and hurried back to the valley that had the well.

She looked at her hands one time and closed her eyes. If she was going to live here, she might as well get used to the pain.

Painstakingly, she made a handle for the metal plates, and placed her glass shards in them.

Soon enough, the glass started to melt and she braced herself to shape them flat and fashion them as shoes or at least as decent footwear.

Curving the front portion, she took the metal rod and twisted her hand in order to give the shoes a side curve to fit her leg. She bit her lip in concentration and got it out. Examining it, she did the same to the other glass pieces she had kept aside while melting some.

she observed her work and decided it was decent enough to wear. She waited for it while it cooled down and pushed her legs into it, after like waiting for another hour or so. She had been taking a walk back towards the starting of the valley and decided to go back to her house.

"Where did you get those?" she jumped after hearing his voice. She had almost forgotten about him.

She prayed he wouldn't order her to throw them. "I made them." she said. He suddenly was by her side, having a look at it with shock.

"You went to the blazed valley, didn't you?" he reprimanded her.

She refused to look at him, her face was scrunched up in a scowl. He forcefully jerked her hand out her fold. Her hands were burnt to point that it needed serious treatment. He closed his eyes and went inside the kitchen chamber, coming with a bowl of some kind of paste. She eyed the paste and withdrew her arms, blatantly refusing to even ask him.

"Give me your hand." he ordered her.

"What if I say no?" she asked, sarcastically. he sighed exasperatedly.

"Then I will have to give you punishment. I will ask some random guy to use your body the way he wanted." even though he didn't like it, here he was reading out some rule he never followed. To begin with, he didn't even want to let her see those men at all.

She held her hand out and cursed every curse word she knew. Although he was used to hearing them, he cringed still.

Coming from her mouth seemed ten times deadlier. Finally wrapping her hand, he took the bowl back.

"Since you are new here, I will tell you about Hell Fire." he said as he saw her sitting whilst staring at the ceiling blankly.

"Today is a holiday, its Friday. So, everyone is allowed to do whatever they liked. And everyone is assigned to do a work. As I received about your report, I was told that you will be making food for the people. I'm strictly told not to change you, so please make sure you try your best to make as much as possible. You are also assigned to clean the utensils where ever you find them. Every week once at least. And that would be on Tuesdays. A cart would come to take you so be ready with a large bag that you have to find on your own and find the utensils thrown by the people here. That is, it, unless you have any questions." he said.

"I don't know how to cook." she stated. His stare was so long it was uncomfortable.

"Do you know how to make something easy at least?" he asked her. She shook her head.

Standing up, he drew the curtains and also checked if the door was locked. Looking straight into her eyes, he muttered seriously, "I'll help you, on one condition."

She frowned, "Why would you want to help me?" she asked.

He raised his eyebrows and looked blankly at the ceiling.

"You are the first person to ever make an effort to make your life livable."

Even though she was stunned, her cheeks colored red.

Luckily, the red brightness hid it well.

* * *

"So, you are saying that I have to help you change this room." she repeated, as soon as she woke up from her slumber. She slept on the floor, with respectable distance between him and her. He gave her something to cover herself without looking at her, as a blanket.

Although she never said thank you, she felt her heart soften at his gesture. Because when she woke up, she noticed him sleeping without anything over him.

He nodded in confirmation, resuming to observing the room.

"After seeing those wonderful shoes, you made yesterday, I decided it wouldn't be so bad to at least make this house decent. I did a few changes when I came here. But that was like two years ago." he said.

She looked around herself, the floor was still rough and bumpy. The ceiling was not covered properly, but she was glad it had a covering. There was a bamboo door on the front door and the bathroom. It wasn't so bad compared what she had seen the other day.

"But I don't want to help you." she replied, already removing the bandage from her hand. The bandage was on the floor, and so was her jaw.

"It's flee, the magical ointment. I read about it in my early teens. Guess I finally needed it."

She gaped, her hand was so flawless, she couldn't be more grateful. "I'm sorry," she said guiltily as silence enveloped them, with Takumi observing her every move.

"For what?" he asked, with his eyes softening at the guilty expression she threw at him.

"For judging you without giving you a chance. Th-thank Y-y-you." she stuttered.

He looked at her for a minute and noticed the slightest change of the skin tone. Smirking, his arms folded.

"Does it mean you like me?" he asked.

She glared at him and took her shoe to hit him. He grabbed her arm and gave the shoe a look.

"Don't break it. I don't want your hard work to go in vain."

Her face became extremely red and he watched her in amusement.

She managed to raise her hand and smack him.

"Pervert." she said as she put her new shoes on.

He grabbed her upper arm and looked so serious that she wondered what might have seriously gone wrong.

"Promise me you will not run into any drunkards. And also keep a secret about everything between me and you. Promise me." he demanded.

She only nodded her head, making him satisfied with her answer.

After leaving her hand, he left her. And she noticed that he didn't have any shoes to wear.

* * *

She was assaulted for an hour or so by a few stares from men sitting in the far end of the kitchen. It looked like a trash alley, with all the food leftovers lying on the on floor for god-knows-how-long, and some people licking the food off the floor in intense hunger. She wondered if she would be among them.

Folding her sleeves, she took the most clean-looking apron from the hook and started to look for ingredients that her aunt would usually use to make her some pasta. Although she never made it, her sheer will power to eat clean, hygienic and fresh food made her work and wrack her brains to remembered everything.

She found the cheese, decent not yet rotten. As she searched for ingredients, a piece of paper sat on the table.

She took the paper and started to read through. Sure enough, a soft smile played on her face and she started to take all the ingredients out.

Surprised that all ingredients were available, she got started.

 _1)Place the dry ingredients in one bowl: 1 tablespoon sugar (increase if like sweet), ½ teaspoon salt, 1 and ½ cup flour._

 _2) Take a mixer and add 1 cup milk, ¼ teaspoon vanilla essence, 2 eggs and 1 tablespoon of butter._

 _3) Add the flour to the ingredients in the mixer and mix them thoroughly without lumps._

 _4) Then add the remaining ingredients in it then mix them well._

 _5) Take a flat pan and put it on medium flame with the butter greased over it. Don't spread the butter each time you add the batter to the pan._

 _6) Take a round shaped spoon, use it to add the batter to the pan._

 _7) Pour the batter into the pan from the spoon and wait till bubbles start popping on the batter._

 _8) Flip it over and serve it with maple syrup and a touch of butter._

She followed the instructions and soon enough she smelt the familiar smell of her favorite food.

"Pancakes…" she said, a sad smile on her face as she recalled the food fights between her and Suzuna.

She needed to thank Usui for giving her this helpful recipe, she will make sure to retain her whole life.

Although she knew she was going to be in the kitchen the entire lunch time and breakfast time, she could only eagerly wait to thank him.

Another small part of her heart seemed to have opened up.

* * *

She purposefully stuck near the gate, waiting for him.

"You shouldn't be here." Came a dry voice. There was a man who had a similar blonde hair to Usui's and he was surrounded by women.

His aura made her want to go and hide; womanizer.

He approached her and she got a better view of his eyes, they looked like orangish yellow and a smirk etched on his features.

"Where did this beautiful come from? Japan, I guess. All Japanese come to Fire Number Five." he said in that low husky voice. she scoffed and went inside the kitchen.

"None of your business." she said before she closed the door behind her.

he looked at her amused, "interesting…" he muttered, with women trying to grab him.

"Tora…. please." one woman said pleading.

He smirked and ignored her, planning already to meet this woman again.

She breathed a sigh of relief and went to the kitchen table, looks like she will have to try to remember what ingredients to put.

"Did you honestly expect me to come from the front door, Ayuzawa?" came a ticked off voice.

She was on the floor, clutching her heart and trying to breathe normally again.

"Don't do that!" she exclaimed exasperatedly.

He looked at her with his calculating gaze, like he could beat her in anything. Honestly, she hated this inferior feeling.

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"Do…. that!" she waved her hands in front of her frustrated.

"I don't know what you are talking about." he continued to give her the innocent big eyes look.

She grunted and continued to find somethings to work on for lunch.

"Did you know that I am allowed to visit you at any hour being the partner in room?" he said behind her.

She scowled, of course he was allowed. "You weren't assigned for work then." she muttered pissed off.

"I do, but I have completed it in like four hours. But since I was getting bored, I decided to take a look."

He pinched the leftover pancake and popped it in his mouth.

"Not bad for a starter." he said.

She glanced at the pancakes, knowing fully well that the salt is a little more than what he had written.

"You didn't like it." she said, he shook his head and continued to eat the pancakes taking a plate from the clean rack that she had washed a few minutes ago.

"I love it." he replied, drowning his pancake in the maple syrup.

"Usui?"

"Hmm?"

"Um…. Tha-thank -y-you." she stuttered, flushed.

"For?"

"For giving me the recipe."

He gave her a thumb up with his mouth completely full. she smiled at him nervously then looked at the time.

On her table was another piece of paper,

Recipe for Onigiri.

She smiled, glancing at the busy man who happily ate her slightly spoiled pancakes.

* * *

"Misa-Chan the rice balls are―"

"Horrible I know." She said in a horrified tone.

For the first time she realized she will not get it right.

"It needs a touch of love." Takumi said, coming from behind.  
She gave him an incredulous look then sighed. "Did you ever love to get it right?"  
"I never loved anyone. But I was in a place where I understood love." He replied, in that monotone voice.

She wished, she wished she would get this thing right. He indulged himself and started to mold it gently. She watched as he did the same for others.

Clenching her fist, she couldn't believe she was outrun by a man.

That too, for the first time in her 20 years.

* * *

She couldn't believe she was actually being assigned another job.

"Misa, your cooking is incredible. We would like to make you work in the bars, maid cafes. The timetable sheets are here."

Akira flipped her strawberry blonde hair and handed Misaki the papers.

"Males are mostly the customers to this place. Be nice." She smirked, her jeering making Misaki prick.

Misaki knew that woman was trying to get to her nerves.

"Now, please excuse me. My handsome husband is waiting for me in Paradise. I don't want to let my luscious fruits to be eaten by him. Oh wait, that won't be a problem. I can will another batch to be in front of me." With that she gave Misaki a sly smile, the one where women give other women when they win.

Misaki didn't feel any kind of jealousy, she was satisfied that her sister was in that paradise. Loved, and well provided.

Misaki smiled as she entered Hell Fire again, not knowing from where she even came from.

"You are back." It made her jump yet again, and she grunted at the said man. He had this curious look in his eyes, like he wanted to know what she was told.

Misaki recovered from her surprise and started to look into her timetable.

"Where is this maid latte?" She asked.

His eyes darkened instantly, like something was bad in that area. She was even more determined to go now.

"That, is a place for prostitutes and one-night stand hotels."

As soon as those words left his mouth, she felt like the air was sucked right out of her mouth.

* * *

Gnawing her teeth, she tried to keep the cold out. The night was extraordinary too cold. And the fast that she was wearing a sweatshirt designed by Takumi and a choice made by him, made her a little grateful and also guilty for making him do so much favor for her.

There was a two-story building that looked like it was newly built. There were pink neon lights flashing 'Maid Latte'

She entered the cafe from the front door, there was a lady who had dark green hair. She had pulled it in a low ponytail, her black eyes staring into hers, her lips stretched into a sweet smile.

But Misaki saw the struggle within her.

"Welcome, Miss." She welcomed Misaki sweetly.

Misaki waved her hand and showed her the sheets.

The woman took it and widened her eyes. Misaki thought she saw sympathy in her eyes as she looked into her eyes.

But that woman looked away and told her to follow her. Misaki observed a young woman with blond hair serving two drunkards drinks with a murderous intent in her gaze.

She was fixated on the men for too long that one looked at her way, sending a chill under her spine.

"Over here." She said and left Misaki in the background of the cafe.

There was an attached kitchen, behind the curtain towards the right, a changing room in the far end of the staff room.

There was a sweet looking woman, about thirty. Her name tag said, "Sato"

She gave Misaki a motherly smile and escorted her to an empty room.

"I am going to ask you a few questions, please answer them honestly." She said politely.

Misaki nodded. "What's your name."

She opened her mouth to give her birth name but remembered that she wasn't herself anymore. With dull eyes, she murmured her name.

"Very well, Misa-chan. Since you look like you are new, I would like to ask you if you have ever drunk alcohol." She asked with such seriousness that Misaki resisted saying a sarcastic remark.

She shook her head and Sato ticked something off on her list. "Did you...did you ever sleep with anyone?" She asked, clearing her throat.

Misaki blushed so furiously, Sato had a light blush on her cheeks too.

"Never." She answered firmly. Sato nodded and then went on to the next question, "Did you ever have a boyfriend?"

She shook her head again, and Sato had a relaxed look resting on her face. She started to look more neutral than a police investigator.

"Now I want to know if you can cook, clean the place or serve as a waitress."

Misaki took a deep breath, "I don't know how to cook, I have never been a waitress and I know how to clean the place spick and span."

Sato's face dropped and she gave Misaki an apologetic look. "Misa, you will have to be a waitress in this cafe."

Misaki knew she was going to be involved with men, she was prepared and now she could only nod as the lady Sato stood up, letting her out. But she stopped suddenly, turning and closing the door yet again.

"Misa, I know it's against the rules, but I want to know what your real name is. My name is Satsuki, in this case you can relax. No one knows about how safe this place is, so please promise me to keep this a secret."

It took some time for her to register and she finally smiled. She nodded her head, so relieved that there was a refuge she could relax and feel more secure than outside with all the evil and darkness looming over her head from the sky above.

She changed into a waitress uniform and braced herself. Although she would see red when she saw men, she tried her best to maintain the level of professionalism.

"Welcome Master." Her voice was sweet, her expression was peaceful and she looked so opposite from what she usually was.

Satsuki watched the woman in awe as she struggled to keep her emotions in check. Misaki was just like a goddess, able to smoothly work like a perfect maid.

"Welcome Mast―you?!" A frown set upon her features and he raised his eyebrows.

"I'm here as a guest. Is this how you treat your guests, Misa- _chan."_

She closed her eyes then opened them abruptly, forcing a smile on her face. "Not convincing, Misa-chan." He said in his monotone voice, from the table he had already sat on.

She almost stumbled, he had unexpectedly vanished.

In a second she was in front of him, narrowing her eyes and she looked like she was ready to throw him out.

"Listen, Usui, it's my first day at work. And I don't want to make a bad impression or cause problems. So please leave." She told him.

He gave her a no-nonsense look. "I would like a parfait." He said.

She glared at him before stomping her way back to the room.

"You shouldn't have done that, Misa. He is the chief after all." Satsuki said nervously.

"More like an alien who stalks me." She muttered under her breathe, as her manager ordered the cook to make parfait.

"Why do you think he will cause you trouble?" Satsuki asked, curiously after the green haired woman came back. She observed the gentleman as he kept staring at Misaki.

"Because he has been to my previous workplace too and―"

She stopped abruptly. Wasn't she not supposed to disclose that?

"And?" Satsuki prompted. Misaki shook her head and simply gave her a small smile. "Nothing."

She only raised her eyebrows at the twenty-year-old. She seemed flushed and so flustered. It was so cute.

It was almost seven in the evening and Misaki had to go to the bar. "Satsuki-san, can you tell me where this bar is?" The name was too embarrassing to pronounce, and she didn't want to roll it off her tongue.

Satsuki's eyes widened and she was completely shocked. "Misaki..."

Her heart started thumping wildly as Satsuki started to go hysterical. No one, no one should go to this...double hell.

"Don't go." She said firmly.

Misaki was caught off guard. "What?"

"I said don't go." She repeated herself. The whole staff was looking now.

Misaki was confused until the green haired woman read the name and also faltered.

"You are going to _that_ bar? It's for prostitutes!" She said.

She gulped, after observing many reactions. "Is everything alright? Why is the cafe so silent?"

All of them were shocked to see the chief stay in. He had his hands in his pockets and his outfit was too punky.

"Nothing, sir. We were merely just..." Satsuki faltered.

Usui read the name and his eyes darkened, jaw setting in a strong line.

"Misa, I am coming with you." He declared.

Sabu, the green haired woman threw a glance at the shocked woman as he led her out of the cafe.

"I can handle myself just fine, leave my arm Usui!" She demanded as he took her to a dark alley.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed as he ignored her. Despite her protests, he walked with her through the backdoor.

Loud music was blaring in the background. People hovering over each other, some on the wall and some were naked on the dance floor. Only the staff were covered, but their outfit was too tight. Misaki saw some of them being hit on by drunk men. She unconsciously dug her nails into her palm, and Takumi caught her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Misa is your name, right?" The man asked as she handed him the sheet.

He eyed her figure, lust clearly evident. "Have you ever slept―"

"She has, with me." Usui interrupted him. The afro man looked between them, Misaki was sporting an unusually red blush, glaring at Usui with an incredulous look.

"I want to see you both kissing and touching each other. Then will I be convinced." The man said.

She glanced at Usui, feeling like she will die any minute of heart attack, suffocation, cardiac arrest and other sudden illnesses.

"Do you question the chief who sleeps with fifty women per day?" Usui asked in a deadly calm tone.

The man looked closely at Takumi and sweat dropped. He shook his head and let them both in. "You sleep with fifty women? Womanizer!" She accused him.

He put a finger over her lips and looked around. "That was a lie. To get inside this bar, you have to have slept with someone. They don't allow virgins to work here." She blushed

"How can you tell?" She asked him, frustrated.

"With your attitude, I deduced it easily." He shrugged.

She didn't say anything, busy closing her eyes from the obscene things. Takumi was looking at her, busy admiring her beauty, she truly was a gem in a bunch of dirty rocks.

"Come on, we have to get this done with."

She gulped. "Do I have to serve here too?" She asked, the temperature rushing to her cheeks. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Just say you will only serve me and you want them to make the food for you. I'm sure that should work." He said.

She frowned and opened her mouth to say when someone started dragging her to the room.

He sat on the booth and ordered a juice. He was right, she didn't come out for at least an hour, because they were making her clean the dishes and the rooms.

He stood up, as a few women threw themselves over him. He wished Misaki would see him, and feel jealous. It would be amusing to watch, it was _always_ amusing to watch her.

He made his way into the staff room and heard a scream pierce through his ears. With his heart thumping, he ran and burst the door open, revealing too Misaki being assaulted by a man. He growled and plucked him off her.

She was held down by two other men, and he was relieved she was covered in a leather skimpy jacket and leather shorts.

Signaling the men to leave, he saw her trying to recover from the shock.

"What was all that?" He asked, now calm.

She shook out of her trance and blinked her eyes.

"They came out of nowhere...that man tried to..." She was so shocked and angry, it surprised him.

"If he had even come close to my lips, I would have punches him like the boys in my high school..." She glowered.

Takumi silently watched her mutter in complete dark terror and understood why she was here.

Grabbing her hand, he too her out.

"Your job here is done." He announced firmly.

"Not so fast, chief. She will stay here. You lied to us. Because if you done that...then―"

The four men; the man near the gate, those three men from the room watched in stunned silence.

Misaki couldn't think of anything, her mind was blank. She was frozen in her place as tiny ants started climbing her veins. The heart seemed to be in a frenzy as she was assaulted and her first kiss was stolen.

He pulled away and jerked her from the night bar. The men gave up and went back, still shocked.

Misaki was the one who was shocked the most. She had never, never in her life felt so attacked by a man. And it was a sweet attack, even though she would never admit it. She could still feel his lips, the want soft and smooth lips that captured her very attention.

She felt shivers as she remembered the look in his eyes.

He opened the door with a kick and threw himself and her inside. "You are not going to that club ever again." He warned her in a threatening way. His angry eyes, dark aura made her shudder. It was like the bucket of ice water was poured over her head.

He punched on the wall and sat on the floor, his hand in his blonde hair.

She gulped, almost wanting to comfort him, despite the speed at which her heart beat. After a few moments, he seemed to recover.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

She blinked her eyes before it finally registered that he was actually speaking about the kiss. "I shouldn't have done that." He muttered, guilt clearly visible in his features.

"I don't know what to say, whether to say it's okay or to scream pervert in your ears." She mumbled uncomfortably after a few beats.

Naturally, he chuckled. She glared at him and soon found herself ease out in the lightened mood.

"We had to improve this room, right?" He suddenly said.

She glanced at the Chambers and nodded. "But first we will have to collect copper wires, opaque white glass jars, electrical clippings, graphite and... batteries." she said, thoughtfully.

He nodded and went into his kitchen, coming back with the stuff. Confusion was written in her features, but one glance at him and she dropped the thought.

He seemed to know what to do, and she was speechless. "You wanted to make a bulb, right?" He asked. He had actually made one so she made the other one out of the rest of the supplies.

Her smile was like that of a freshly blooming flower. He couldn't believe how she could ever hate men so much so to hide that brightness beneath.

"Now that's done, let's fine some bamboo and a metal surface..." She ticked the names off while slipping her feet into the glass slippers she had made for herself.

He got up himself and started to leave.

"Wait." He stopped and waited for the woman who was one head smaller to him tell him. She bent down and stood up, holding glass shoe out for him. Since the lights were white now, he could see the blush on her face.

"Please, use this. I cannot allow you to walk barefoot." She muttered.

"You hate men."

"But I can't stand watching someone suffer in front of me. Even if it is a man." She said, looking directly into his eyes with a slight smirk on her face.

He was so surprised, he forgot to go behind her as she headed towards the dumping.

"Why are you going there?" He asked.

She shrugged and walked on. He caught her hand and made her stop. "Ayuzawa, not today. I am tired and so are you. The entire Friday is empty for us. It is only four days away." He told her, knowing she would protest if he said she was tired first. He secretly wanted her to wear those glass slippers, and arguing with her would only spark hatred.

She protested, but he silently took her back. And resumed to arranging the beddings for himself as she did the same for herself too.

He smiled, as he watched her sleep. He closed his eyes almost instantly.

Had he stayed awake, he would have heard the whispers of the night that called him back to where he previously belonged.

* * *

He successfully made them stay away from her. They would give her a lustful longing look and then drop their gazes in disappointment.

She was so confused with their behavior, she would often remind herself to ask Usui while going back to their house. But it would always erase from her mind when she would be with him as he would tease her and watch her blush.

It was Thursday, and she was kind of excited to start her renovations. She didn't see any visible signs of excitement from his side, but she sure caught the sparkle in his eyes as she suggested them to go to the dumping.

They soon found out that they both had extensive knowledge about things.

He thoughtfully asked her the next question. "Okay would you like to try some tricky questions?" He asked her, as no question came to mind.

A spark in her eyes made him ask her the intended question: "Why do the French like to eat snails so much?"

She paused for a minute then smirked.

"Old joke, Usui. Because They don't like fast food."

They both laughed. "That was seriously an old joke I have been hearing for years."

He smiled slyly, "I asked my daughter if she'd seen my newspaper. She told me that newspapers are old school. She said that people use tablets nowadays and handed me her iPad. The fly didn't stand a chance."

She was little confused in the start, but she was laughing in the end when she got the joke. He was laughing with her for the first time.

There was a glow, however the duo didn't notice that.

* * *

Misaki frowned, not liking this one bit.

"Usui stop this. I don't want you to not wear the shoes. Don't you think it is time you should learn I don't like being indebted to you?" She told him.

He leaned forward, his eyes twinkling with mirth, a smirk adorning his features. That clever smirk was something Misaki had come to understand as the perverted face.

Before he even said anything, she blushed. "I would love to get the debt off of you. Would you please kiss me?" He said.

She gobs smacked him, standing up and going to their almost done kitchen.

Their hut―now house was much better. It looked like a modern house with the hard cement like ground, doors made out of the wood thrown by the people from the upper world and some plastics burnt and used again.

Misaki couldn't have asked for a better life.

She came back and saw that the white thing on his back seemed to glow more brightly.

She frowned, his back kept glowing brighter and brighter since the last three months. What was happening?

"Usui what's that on your back?" She asked, her eyebrows scrunched up.

"Nothing really. I had put an ointment a few days ago so it was just the after effects of it. Besides that, it's nothing.

She raised her eyebrows, but remained silent. She got the cutter and started cutting the stone.

"Let me do that, Ayuzawa." He said, already beside her.

She ignored him and forcefully pressed the cutter down. He pulled her away and sat down.

She huffed in annoyance and went on to do something. Grabbing the plates and some glasses, she started to arrange their carton. It was a table for them until they found more wood or timber from the dumpings.

"Ayuzawa, do you know what the date is today?" He asked.

She looked at the calendar he had drawn two years ago. That was one of the things he had made to live.

She scrunched her eyebrows, realizing that today was April 25th, almost two days to Usui's birthday. She glanced at the tiny box in the tiny hole she had hidden. Thankfully, he hadn't found it, after many close calls, it was finally done.

Misaki sighed, glancing at the bruises on her arms. They were from the men in the cafe yesterday, they were drunk but what could she do.

She was strictly forbidden to use any violence against them three weeks ago.

Sighing, she let her sleeve down. "What are you hiding, Misa-chan." He asked, coming from behind her.

Her heart thumped nervously and she guiltily looked down, pretending to clean the inside of the glasses.

He jerked her hand and looked at her arm. He was frozen, completely.

There was fire in his eyes, a dark aura surrounding them. She felt suffocated in this small room due to the pressure like a fish devoid of oxygen due to the dirt accumulating the rivers.

His innocent calm, talented demeanor was now changed to that of a gangster ready to slaughter whoever tried to get close.

The growl from his throat was inhumane and she cringed.

Suddenly, he had come back to earth, with in a blink. "Tell me who did this to you?" He demanded.

She gulped and shook her head. He knew this was not from the bar, it was from somewhere else.

She jerked her hand, "I can handle myself. Don't act like I can't defend myself. "

"Then how did this come on your arm?", He asked, his anger returning back a little lesser.

"It was just an accident."

"Don't lie Ayuzawa!" He warned her.

She backed away, "No, I won't tell you anything!" She screamed and ran out of their house.

She ran and ran, not caring that the dried-up leaves and shards of glass and sharp metal was piercing her feet. Not caring that the extraordinary heat was getting too suffocating and almost making her unconscious

Not caring that she left a guilty man behind in his wake.

* * *

He gazed at the slippers, wishing he had never took that anger out on her. She would still be here, with him.

He stepped out and went around, looking for her yet again. He didn't sleep a wink, thinking about her whereabouts, searching for her every hour.

That was not what he wanted, he couldn't beat watching that on her arm, whoever did this would find the wrath over him.

He screamed her voice in hell, not caring that his throat was getting dry. And the only water he would have to drink would be from the well of boiling water. It was Misaki who would get the water and let it cool down until it was drinkable.

He missed her already.

He felt like punishing himself as he went back after a few hours, when the wind got colder than it already was.

"Your back." he snapped his head and met the eyes of the beauty he had been searching since the last day.

He couldn't believe she was back.

"Ayuzawa?" he asked, a little cautious. She gave him a small smile.

Feeling overwhelmed, he dashed towards her and pulled her tightly into his embrace.

She stood like a frozen statue, as he nuzzled her neck to get more of her scent.

Finally recovering, she returned his embrace and relished in the feel of him, how she missed him in juts a matter of a few hours!

he pulled away, feeling like he should kiss her senseless lay her on the-

"Where have you been? I have looked all over for you!" he said, a completely frustrated.

"I…. had gone to Maid Latte." she said quietly.

He caught the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Control, Takumi.

"Why did you go there without me?" he asked, eyes still closed.

"I don't think I am supposed to tell you. I'm sorry, I have promised Sats-I mean Sato-san."

He sighed, not saying anything. She always wondered how such a man could end up here. he looked like he could never hurt a fly, even though he was slender yet muscular. And had a body of an athlete and she could just-

Blush crept towards her cheeks and she almost stumbled as she walked towards the bathroom. "Did something happen?" came the voice of Usui.

"No everything is fantastic." she said, not wanting to send him on edge. she would rather endure the pain on landing on her back than Usui's teasing.

Although she lived with him with restrictions and rules, she couldn't help but feel like a married woman. Somehow his soft gaze, the way he would fuss about her or when she would suddenly be persuaded to make porridge for him because he likes it when she cooks. It all felt like…he had feelings for her.

Her heart felt like bursting, and she furiously shook her head. She couldn't accept that anyone would love her. But, with him everything felt right.

She glanced at the tiny box, she still had to finish it. quietly slipping into her room- a partition made now between him and her- she started completing.

"Ayuzawa! Dinner's ready!" he called out.

She quickly slipped the gift inside her blankets and went outside in the kitchen just beside her room.

Their newly furnished house was like a 2 bedroom 1 hall kitchen flat with a bathroom and a toilet.

She was happy that the hall was right in front of the door, and the partition had two doors, one leading to Misaki's room and the other was Usui's and the open passage was for the tiny kitchen.

It wasn't much but she loved it.

There was so much she could tell him, ask him and confront him of his feelings. But she kept quiet as it wasn't the right time, knowing that if she doesn't say, he would never say it at all.

It was a silent ordeal, as she washed the dishes and then waited for the clock to strike 12. Yes, they even made clocks thanks to Usui's vast knowledge about machines.

Blushing she rushed to her room and retrieved the box. Quickly wrapping the gift with the ribbon she made on the clothes maker, she came out of her room only to turn and knock on his.

He opened the door and she pulled him out. With a smile, she gave him what she made.

"Happy Birthday, Usui." She said softly as he gazed at the gift in surprise and awe.

"You made this?" He was shocked and didn't believe it. Temperature seemed to rush to her cheeks as he wrapped it around his neck. There was another thing that fell from the inside the box. He picked it up and his eyes widened.

Misaki had drawn a perfect sketch of them both, it was so realistic he couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how to bake a cake for you. I would've given you a surprise if I did." She admitted sadly.

He caught her chin and smiled at her softly. "I am glad you gave me gifts that I would treasure and guard with my life. Even porridge would do as a cake for me." He said in the end jokingly.

She punched his arm as he burst into bouts of laughter.

Certainly, she watched him and looked away, that question lingering in her mind. "What's wrong, Ayuzawa?" He asked.

She looked back at him, maybe at his lips but she didn't know.

His eyes were too beautiful to look away, emerald a shade she had come to love these few weeks.

On the other hand, he felt like he was drawn to this south pole, Misaki. She was the magnet of his iron heart that pulled him into her, making him lean down. Instinctively, his eyes shut, his lips already too close before he knew it.

She could only feel her eyes close, his breath on her face and then everything seemed to clash.

She felt her veins rushing with blood, like she was alive all of a sudden. The cold air looked like it had been heated, warmed.

Her heart felt like exploding, stimulating her and she felt his hands on her waist, pulling her so close and she was all over him.

She found the back of his neck and pulled him impossibly close to her. It was so passionate, sweet and innocent that she couldnt breathe.

He pulled away, breathing heavily; his eyes in hers.

Her amber eyes seemed to pull her back to him yet again, her swollen lips, loose t shirt that she and he made together, her hair messed up and all too beautiful called him back to her. He captured her lips again, the fire in him lighting up all his organ.

She pulled away and looked deep into his eyes. "Usui, I love you." It was so natural, in her state any one could say it had slipped out.

His Cheshire grin told her his answer but he said it anyway, "I love you too, Misaki."

He kissed her yet again, needy, hungry of her and soon they were lying on the bed.

As realization struck him, he pulled away before he did _it_.

She seemed to have realized it too, because she was mittering an apology and going out when he pulled her hand and made her sit on his lap.

She had fixed her clothes when he got up.

"Don't go. It doesn't mean I rejected you." He said gently, to calm her down as she fidgeted.

She blushed even darker and he laughed.

"It's not funny." She grumbled smacking his forehead. He kissed her, calming her nerves.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I don't want to cause any harm than what I have dome now. I only want you to be happy."

She blushed scarlet. "Even I would want that for you, perverted alien." She muttered in his chest.

He opened his mouth to retort, as she smiled and ―

The door burst open and in came two men dressed in black. There was a man who was wearing a crown over his head, eyes blue and built buff. He held a staff like Zues of Greek mythology. He gave Usui one look and a disgusted look at Misaki.

"You no longer belong here, Mr. Takumi Walker." The man next to him announced. He was much leaner and looked weak. He too, had black hair and blue eyes. But he looked more playful than the other one.

Two more men came in and tool a white tunic out of their package. They pushed Misaki out as the royal looking men came out. She was completely baffled.

"What is all this?" She asked. The buff man glanced at her but refrained from answering her.

The other man came forward and gave her a smile. "Hi, I am Gerald. The prince and angel of Paradise."

The fact that they would visit him here was beyond her.

She couldn't believe it, and Gerald didn't even clarify

* * *

An hour had passed but no one had come out. "Let's check, Grandpa." Gerald said.

She was shocked that this buff man was actually his grandfather. Of course the angel part she was convinced, especially after witnessing their white wings.

Something was turning churning in the pit of her stomach. She went behind them and found the two men unconscious.

"I don't want to go back." Usui said emotionlessly.

Misaki frowned, how could he say no?

When his eyes met hers, she knew why and her heart swelled at that. She felt happy that he was doing this but also angry that he would do this. But this was so confusing. Why was he being shifted? Why did they call him Walker when he clearly was Usui?

"What's going on? Usui what's all this? Who are these people to you and why are they taking you away?" She asked him.

He looked away and the buff man forcefully pulled him. Before he left, he turned and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, Misaki. I love you but I have to go."

"But why?" She asked, bracing herself to remain strong.

He closed his eyes and licked his lips. "Because I am a half angel."

With that he left, making her feel completely stunned.

* * *

Once upon a time there were two angels. One was extremely sweet while the other was a little not great.

He would always be the troublemaker. And the animals that showered their thanks to his brother didn't bother showering it to him.

One day, he decided he would eliminate his brother so he could gain all the glory.

As his brother sat on the chair, he slayed him.

And soon his wings turned dark, and he was now a devil―the ultimate fallen angel.

The ground rumbled and swallowed him inside as he pulled his dead brother and a few other animals with him.

"I will create hatred in the hearts of the people! They will fear me!" With those final words he was never heard again.

Years later people in the middle world started to realize why young people started disappearing. So a few used magic and didnt go to either world. While some came back by escaping.

They became the governors of the middle world and people listened to them as they narrated their tale. Some even taught the ones useful to them.

That was how Hell Fire and Paradise had become a new chapter of life.

But there was another thing, the rules of being in Hell Fire.

You had to do something really horrible to go there.

However,―as Misaki thought―she didn't do anything horrible.

Usui didn't look deadly, she remembered him saying that he couldn't love the first time she met him. So would it mean she would he out of this place too?

She stood up and brushed herself off. Closing the room behind her, she went for work.

It was three days since he left and she was already feeling so low. She couldn't believe she woke up in the night only to sob like a love sick woman.

Her heart broke everytime she glanced at the kitchen and his room door.

Her shoulders sagged, feeling heavy from invisible weight. She tried to cook, only to fail miserably and cry as she would remember the taste of his food.

She rushed to her room and searched for the recipe of pancakes, Onigiri or anything.

And how fates wanted, she found the recipe for Onigiri.

With a spirits all low, she went into the kitchen and gathered the rice she and Takumi had been saving for the last few days. With shivering hands she got to work, washing the rice and getting ready to start the fire.

As she followed the ingredients, she could feel his touch on her.

His smiles made her smile, his laugh was music and she could gently press the rice in her palms.

She remembered the jokes he told her.

 _"I forgot my cell phone when I went to the toilet yesterday. We have 245 tiles"_

She involuntarily chucked then started to cry. As she opened her eyes after rubbing them, she glanced at her Onigiri.

What she saw shocked her.

She saw that her Onigiri was soft and shining.

* * *

"Takumi, now quite this. Talk to us and tell us why is there a sign on your shoulder. Does it mean what we think it means?" His grandfather demanded.

"Ahem..." A man cleared his throat.

Richard, Takumi's grandfather stood up and straightened himself. "Come...I have an issue."

As Takumi was left alone, he looked at the glowing sign of a heart with an arrow crossing over it. It was a sign he didn't want, but was proud of.

He pressed his ear close to the door and tried to hear what they were talking about.

"...you this Miss Ayuzawa didn't do her punishment and she is not bound to that world? How can this be possible?"

His heart sped as he heard that. She didn't go to the bar and the cafe since he came?

He felt like bursting the door open.

"...I think we should seriously awakening. If she realises...it will be too late." The governor said.

"Just...make sure she is given more horrible punishment. Bring her out, brain wash and make sure she doesn't realize it." Richard said in a grim voice.

"But if she realizes that she is actually the Goddess reincarnated?"

"Then everything will fall back to place."

And the door was burst open.

* * *

They brought her out, she knew what to do. As soon as she was led outside in the corridor, she used her martial arts skills, kicks flying and punches attacked.

She ran towards the light, feeling like she was almost there, holding her hand out, it looked like it was trying to grab it―

"Not so fast." Came the voice of the governor who willed the door to close.

She eyed him as he tailed around her. "Didn't think you would come here, Vlad."

His facade melted, and the dark wings came to life. He roared, growling and the two horns on his head were visible now.

"How did you know?" He growled in anger, his shock was visible.

She smirked, " It wasn't so hard to figure out. I remembered glancing at your wings once. But I was too young to know what it was." She replied.

He tried to attack her, as she conjured a sword from a metal stick.

She tried to find the huge man, but she couldn't. "You can't kill me. You are no more a goddess." He hissed with a smirk.

She growled and lunged for him, attacking and dodging as he tried to hit her with the sword.

He kept glancing at the opening and then he found his chance. He attacked her,

She closed her eyes. Waiting for the blow, it never came. She slowly saw him, coming in between her and she knew what to do.

As she closed her eyes, it rushed to her veins, the glow getting brighter and brighter until...it was the brightest thing in the opening.

"Stop it! I said stop this liiiiiigghhht" then poof.

She sat down, with tears in her eyes. She could feel herself becoming stronger.

"Misaki?"

She raised her head and met the eyes of the one she had been yearning for. He had knelt down for her.

"Why was I shown the doors of the heaven in Hell Fire when you went?" she demanded.

He looked away, guilty.

"Why is there a mark on my arm, answer me!" she demanded.

He sighed, "Remember the time I had first kissed you?" he asked.

She thought for a moment then nodded.

"I had marked you as mine that day. If anyone would have tried to kiss you, they would have burnt up. The effect should have been lesser than these marks glowing brighter and me healing to fully get my own wings back. I didn't know that you were a goddess which explains why."

Her overwhelmed emotions froze her completely, she couldn't describe this feeling. The feeling that could only mean that she was going to change every wrong into right, be with the one she loved and give equally to those who deserved it.

She grabbed his neck and crushed her lips into his, realizing how much she missed his his touch.

She sat down and deepened the kiss.

They could only think how happy they were together.

* * *

"Misaki, you wouldn't want them to wake up, would you?" Takumi threatened.

She gave him a silly grin and carried on.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into him forcefully.

"Your Majesty, Satsuki-san is ready with the food." a servant said. She smiled at her and told her to leave.

"Not now, Takumi." she said. Even after six years of being together he could never get used to it. His name simply sounded wonderful.

Ignoring her protests he pushed her on the bed.

"Dinner will have to wait, sweetheart. Right now is our time. You do know how much time you spend in doing that don't you?" he grumbled with a childish pout, as he continued to nuzzle in her neck. She chuckled and pushed him away.

"Deciding what judgement to give and where to put each and every person takes time. You can't blame me for that."

He sighed. "You can give that to your sister Suzuna who is also a goddess, can't you?" he whined.

She smacked him with a blush. "Of course not! I cannot shirk from my responsibilities. In addition, I have promised to do my work until I let my sister take up. that will be in four years. Patience, Takumi." she said with a slight smirk.

he smirked back. "Then I will continue to do my task. I don't want to wait any longer."

The dinner was cold, while her entire family exchanged looks knowing the reason behind their absence.

Although they both knew that they can't forever be this happy, they knew that at least they had each other.

That was the only reason why she was able to defeat Vlad that day; it was because two soulmates together could be stronger than ever.

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _So yeah, this is the longest one-shot, like 10367 words! I have ever written in this archive. I would love to hear- read your wonderful reviews/comments/criticism on this story. Also don't forget to favourite and follow! And I know the title sounds lame, but what could I write? If you guys know of any title that is much better than mine, please do say it! I would definitely use it if it fits perfectly._**

 ** _I have tried my best to avoid typos, please ignore them they are purely unintentional._**

 ** _I hope you have enjoyed this story, this is my first supernatural and fantasy story. I hope it isn't so bad as I think it is._**

 ** _So goodbye(Will update the other story of mine soon.)! ️ ️_**

 ** _P.S. Please do review, I would really appreciate every one of your's thoughts and feelings._**


End file.
